Hetalia: Life, Love, and Nation
by ChadAmariHetaliaOC
Summary: African Nation Chad wants to make friends with countries outside of her siblings and Continent, so that's exactly what she tries to do! With Alfred, Arthur, Kiku and Francis being her instrumental relationships, there's laughs, friendship, and even a bit of romance! Rated T for mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

/ **Hello! Gayle here! Just as a note, this isn't my first fanfiction, and it won't be my last! **/

~~~The Arrival~~~

A girl stood in front of a mirror, sighing. The reflection of a pale-faced 22-year-old girl with short, wavy brunette hair looked back at her. What she was most focused on was the eyes staring back at her- her left eye a tannish hazel, her right a yellow-green. She adjusted the red tie that went around the collar of her tan safari outfit. The girl sighed.

"Ms. Chad! Your brother Francis is here!" A female's voice called from downstairs.

The Nation put on a pair of shades that were on the table underneath the mirror, saluted her reflection and headed halfway down the stairs of her house. "Yes, Aaliyah! I'm coming!" Chad glanced at the door, where she saw her best friend Aaliyah- who was also somewhat of a made, and her big brother Francis- the personification of the country of France, as she was for Chad.

"Chandler, mon amie~!" Francis opened his arms out. "It's been too long, mon chere!"

"Francis!" Chad shot down the stairs and jumped into her brother's arms. "You don't need to call me Chandler. No one does, for some reason…"

Aaliyah sighed. "Personally, Ms. Amari, I don't see how that makes you sound any more feminine."

Francis laughed his classic laugh. "Ohonhonhonhon~ Are you ready?"

Chad blinked. "Where are we going?"

"To ze World Conference Meeting, of course!" He said, releasing her.

Chad smiled widely. "Really?! But I've only been independent from you for 53 years! A-and I'm a little-known nation, only one of Africa's Nations goes to the World Conference meetings! And that's brother Nigeria!"

"Well, you're still my territory aren't you? I think it's time you go out and meet some other countries to make friends with. What better way than to go with me to a World Meeting?" Francis flicked a lock of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Y-you're right…!" Chad looked at Aaliyah, who nodded. "Let's go!"

Aaliyah sighed, watching the Frenchman take her mistress out of the house and to whatever destination they were heading too. "Poor Ms. Amari…"

"Why do ya' say 'poor'?" Yet another female's voice came from up the stairs. There stood an woman only a little older-looking than Chad with long white hair, and almost celestial blue eyes. She adjusted the bath towel that was wrapped around her. "If anyone's in poverty, it's Danny~"

"Oh, hello Ms. Libya- I mean, hello Lyddie. Sudan is in a bit of trouble, yes, but she has to deal with that oddball of a Frenchman, still claiming her as territory! This country has been around since 500 B.C., and I'll be damned if he takes it again." The dark-skinned Chadian crossed her arms over her stitched red top, matching her skirt. "We're lucky we're only enemies with Nigeria. If she makes any enemies today at that meeting… God help her."

~A while later~

"Alright, mon amie, are you ready~?" Francis asked, Chad trailing behind him as she looked around.

Chad nodded assuringly with a smile. "I believe so."

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Very well!" Francis opened the doors to the conference room, letting Chad in first. "Everyone pay attention~"

Most of the other nations were talking or arguing, so no one heard Francis. He sighed, and just before he tried getting everyone's attention again, Feliciano's voice rang out.

"Ludwig~! Who's-a that?! She looks so pretty~"

"Why is she wearing funny glasses, aru?"

"That's-a not a very nice thing to say!" Feliciano pouted.

Ludwig, who had previously been rubbing his temples, shot up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "EVERYBODY QUIEEEEET!"

Suddenly, the room got quiet.

"Vrancis, you better have a DAMN good reason for bringing a STRANGER in here!"

"Onhonhon, don't be such a pushover, Ludwig! Zhis is my sister, Chandler Amari~ The Chad Republic! Even zough she's independent from me, she's still one of my territories, I zought it was only fair to bring such a lovely being to a World Conference Meeting, after all she _is_ my sister, and-"

Francis continued to ramble, and everyone started getting irritated. After another minute, the unexpected happened. While Francis was still rambling, Chad sighed and socked him in the face, sending him flying. The room got quiet, and everyone stared at her.

Chad sighed and cleared her throat. "Look, I know I'm a little-known country, and… Not very strong… But I'm still a Nation, I take care of my Nation, and I care about the rest of my continent just as much! I know not many of you like my brother, but just because he's my brother doesn't mean I'm anything like him, alright? So don't judge me before you know me. I know us African Nations aren't very involved with much, or the rest of the world's matters, but… I'd like to change that, at least for me!" She said, a determined look on her face.

There was a few seconds of silence. Arthur set his cup of tea down and stood up. "Well, I for one and fairly impressed with your little speech there. I'm not opposed to having you here. Anyone else?"

Ludwig sat back down. "Zose who agree, vaise your hand."

A good majority of the room raised their hands.

"Zhen zhere you have it. I am Ludvig, or Germany."

Chad saluted. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ludwig!" She turned to Arthur and smiled warmly. "Thanks so much for backing me up."

"R-righto. I'm Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom." He held his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur! You can call me Chad." She slipped his hand into his and gave his hand a firm shake.

"I don't-a know, I kinda like-a the name Chandler." Lovino sat a few seats away, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "Not-a like anyone listens to me-a!"

Chandler turned around to face him. "Really?! That's so nice of you! No one ever calls me that. What's your name?"

"Lovino Vargas, but everyone-a calls me Romano. Southern Italy."

"Well then Romano, I'd be honored if you would be the exception to calling me Chad." She smiled.

Romano looked to the side. "W-whatever!"

Francis stirred on the ground, sitting up. "Oh Romano, you shouldn't be so rude and sensitive~"

"WILL-A SOMEONE PUNCH HIM IN-A THE FACE AGAIN?"

Chad raised her hand, causing many of the other nations to laugh, as well as her. Suddenly, she felt a presence looming behind her, and heard Arthur rush to sit down. So, she turned around cautiously.

"Hallo, I am Ivan." The tall Russian loomed over her with that smile he almost always wore.

Chad wasn't one easily to be fooled, because she had noticed many other Nations tense up and some even shake. She held out her hand to him. "Hello, Ivan! It's nice to meet you."

Her grabbed her hand, gripping it firmly- more firm than necessary. "Da, it is nice to meet you as well!"

Chad's arm twisted a bit, and her eye lightly twitched behind her shades. "Nn… I'm glad you seem so happy to meet me." She narrowed her eyes behind her black lenses. "You can let go of my hand now." She said lowly.

"Oh my, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" He said, still smiling, and twisting a little harder.

"I'm not afraid of you." She whispered, letting go of his hand, then smiling. "Though I do hope to become friends with you~!"

At that point, everyone stared at her questionably. A 'nom'ing sound came from the other side of the table.

Arthur sighed. "That… Would be Alfred, or America. Don't bother shaking hands with _him_, you'd have to get the burgers out of his hands first."

Chad smiled a little. "I don't know… I find it charming."

"Excuse me, Chad-san, forgive me for asking, but why do you wear those shades?" Kiku's quiet voice came from near Ludwig.

Ivan no longer being behind her and having returned to his seat- surprisingly sitting without a dark aura radiating out of him, Chad was able to skip over to Kiku.

"And who are you~?" She said chippily, holding out her hand.

"Kiku Honda, Japan." He shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Honda! And, I wear these because… Because…" Her voice gave up on her, as well as her will to talk.

Francis put his hand on her shoulder. "Come now, mon amie… I know you're sensitive to it, but, I don't zhink zat anyone 'ere is going to make fun of you for it."

She sighed, realizing that everyone was staring at her- even Alfred, whom Arthur had explained the situation to at this point. She slowly pulled off her shades while tilting down her head a bit, revealing her discolored eyes.

"I don't know… If brother Francis is right… But I'm very sensitive about my eyes…" She looked up shyly.

"Ve~! They're so pretty~!" Feliciano smiled. "My name's-a Feliciano Vargas!"

"Th-thanks, Feliciano..!"

"Duuuude, that's toootally awesome! Arthur, check out her eyes, man!" Alfred elbowed Arthur.

"Would you pipe down, you git? I see them. And they're quite lovely." He gave a hint of a smile to Chad, who blushed a bit.

"Th-thank you…!" She said.

"You're quite welcome, love."

Francis smiled. "Onhonhonhon~ See, mon chere, vhat did I tell you~?"

Kiku nodded. "I agree with Arthur-san and America-san. You do not need to wear those around us if you do not want to."

Chad thought a moment. "I… I think it might take me a small period of time before I can feel fully comfortable with them off, but thank you all so much."

Ludwig looked at his watch. "Vell, it looks like ve have vasted all of our time. Once again, Velcome, Chad." He stood up from his seat. "Come on, everyone. Let's all go home."

_I think… I'll look forward to knowing all of these people… _Chad smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Day With Mr. Arthur!

Chad stood outside of Arthur's home, rubbing her wrist. "My visit with Ivan didn't go as I planned… I know I shouldn't be surprised, but…" She took a deep breath and knocked, slightly wincing. _Wrong hand.._. "Hello~ Mr. Arthur! I hope I'm not disturbing!"

Arthur's voice came from the upper level. "You are very much disturbing!" Poking his head out, he realized who it was and reappeared at the door moments later. "Ah, hello Chandler." He said, opening the door to see that it was Chad. "What can I help you with?" He smiled softly.

"I, well… Francis said that I needed to go make friends, and… You backed me up at that meeting…" She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It was no trouble. Come on in." He moved aside from the door, allowing her entrance.

"Thanks, Mr. Arthur…!" She said, skipping inside and plopping down on a couch.

He sighed, going to the kitchen to get some tea for the both of them. "You know, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Arthur'. I thought we went over this."

"Heh, sorry! I just try to be formal with people. Luckily when I visited Alfred, he's okay with me just calling him Al."

"Yes, that _does _sound like Alfred." He mumbled, returning with the cups of tea. "So, how is your little quest for friendship going?"

"So far, two people!" She chirped proudly.

Alfred chuckled. "Alfred and who?" He asked, handing her the cup of tea and sitting next to her.

"Gupta~ It made sense to stop there first seeing as Egypt is practically next door to my country." She took a sip of her tea and sighed relaxingly.

"That's good to hear. Well, you can always confide in me if you'd like." Arthur said.

She smiled happily. "Really?! Thanks so much! That means a lot!"

"It's nothing, love. I'm glad to be here." He squinted his eyes a bit, noticing a bruise on her wrist. "'Ello… What happened there?" He asked after taking a drink of his tea.

Chad was mid-sip, so once she registered he was asking about her wrist, she choked lightly. "Oh, uh, I-it's nothing." She said, clearing her throat. Before Arthur could say anything, she groaned. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I can't lie to you! I saw Ivan before I came here, and he thought Francis sent me to attack him, so he twisted my wrist… I don't know how badly it's injured."

Arthur set his cup down and stood up. "Hold on. I should have a first aid nearby."

Chandler waved her good hand, holding the tea with her injured one. "No no no! It's no bother, really! You don't have to worry about it!" She laughed nervously.

However, Arthur had already headed off and returned shortly, holding the first aid kit. "Here, let me see your wrist. Hold it up."

Chandler didn't even bother to protest. She just sighed and carefully held her wrist up after setting down her tea. Arthur gently held it, lightly pressing on the bruised area, making Chandler wince. He sighed.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Can you move it?"

She nodded and flexed it, but just a little. "Yeah, but it hurts if I do too much."

"Well, at least we know it's not broken." Arthur said, wrapping her wrist gently. "Here, take one of these painkillers with your tea, it should help with the pain.

Chandler nodded, doing as he said, drinking the rest of her tea with it. "Thanks Arthur…"

He smiled softly at her and nodded. "It's no problem, love."

She returned the smile. "Heh, I owe ya'. You've been so kind to me, I don't get why. Francis said straight off the bat I was his sister, and I know enough that you aren't his biggest fan. You two are always getting at each other."

Arthur sighed and took drank the rest of his tea. "Well, at first I thought you might end up being like him as well, even when you punched him in the face- not to say I wasn't thankful for it." He mumbled the last part. "However after you did your little speech on how you wanted to represent your continent, I saw no problem with you. You seem like a perfectly polite woman, very well-mannered."

She laughed. "I try. Al said I could go to Allied Powers meetings to represent Africa too- but I'll probably just stick with being Chad for now. I don't want to drag my entire continent into any more crap then it's in already. I can't even stay in my own continent."

He nodded. "I think that's very admirable of you." He paused a moment, looking at her. "Why can't you stay in your own country?"

Chandler sighed. "It's… It's a giant mess. I have other reasons too, but…"

He pat her shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She paused. "Well, I… Suppose I can tell you one thing… My siblings always argue, so they always try and drag me into it. Lyddie, Nigeria, Danny(Sudan)… It's just a pain in the neck, you know?"

Arthur nodded. "I certainly know what it's like to not get along with your siblings…" He lifted a small plate that was on the table next to him. "Scone?"

She blinked. "Scone? What's that?"

He blinked, then realized she probably hadn't heard of them. "They're something we make here in Britain, if you'd like to try one."

She smiled happily. "I'd love too!" She took one off the plate and devoured it. "Hey! These are pretty good!"

"Y-you like my scones?!"

She nodded. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

Arthur stared at her nervously. "W-well, it's just… Nobody likes my scones, let alone my cooking…"

Chandler glanced to the side. _Maybe I can take them because… _She looked back over at him and shrugged. "Heh, you'd be surprised. I have a strong stomach. Not like Al's, though!" She laughed. "Hey! I tell you what! Next time I drop by, I'll bring something we make in Chad, and you can make something you'd usually make here!"

"Kind of like a tradeoff… Yeah… That sounds nice." He smiled a little. "I'd like that."

She stood up. "I can't wait! I'll see you soon, Arthur, but I should probably get going. Thanks for taking care of my wrist!"

He nodded. "It was my pleasure." He smiled a bit more.

"Heheh!" She skipped to the door, then turning around to wave once more. "I can't wait to see you again!" She smiled, closing the door behind her.

"… Such a nice girl."


End file.
